vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucca
Summary Lucca is a main character in Chrono Trigger, and a minor character in Chrono Cross. She is a genius young adult and Crono's best friend. When her teleportation device malfunctions and sends Marle back in time, she accompanies Crono through time to rescue her, and eventually save the world. After the events of the game, she opens up an orphanage and finds a baby outside of it, which turns out to be one of the protagonists of the Chrono Cross and her old friend Schala's clone, Kid. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B, possibly High 6-B Name: Lucca Ashtear Origin: Chrono Trigger Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Energy Projection, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Explosion Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Information Analysis, Afterimage Creation, Hacking, Expert at modern weaponry such as grenades and guns, Acausality (Type 1) |-|With Optional Equipment= Absorption of Elemental attacks (Electricity/Light/Holy Manipulation, Fire/Explosion Manipulation, Ice/Water Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation), Berserk Mode and Resistance to Poison, Sleep, Time Manipulation, Statistics Reduction and Power Nullification Attack Potency: At least Country level, possibly Large Country level+ (Fought Lavos and Queen Zeal) Speed: Sub Relativistic+ (Can keep up with Lavos in its shell, body, and core) Lifting Strength: Class E (Comparable to Crono) Striking Strength: At least Country Class possibly Large Country Class+ Durability: At least Country level, possibly Large Country level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with her guns. Standard Equipment: A hammer for up close combat Guns: *'Turboshot:' A gun that has an attack of 140 and increases speed by +3. *'Wondershot:' Lucca's best gun, powered by the sun stone, which has a base attack of 250 and varies in damage depending on how many hours spent playing the game. *'Spellslinger:' A gun that varies in power depending on MP. Helmet: *'Taban's Helm:' Made by her father, this helm a defense of 24 and increases magical defense by +10. *'Prismatic Helm:' Has a defense of 40 and protects her from all negative status aliments. Armour: *'Taban's Suit:' Made by her father, this suit has a defense of 79, reduces fire damage by half, and increases speed by +3. *'Blue Mail:' Has a defense of 70 and absorbs all water-based attacks to replenish Lucca's health. As Lucca is weak to water attacks there is a strong possibility of her wearing this one. *'Prismatic Dress:' Has a defense of 99 and cuts all elemental damage down to a third. Accessories: *'Sight Scope:' Allows Lucca to scan and analyze enemy attributes. This item starts off on Lucca and is present in all official artwork and FMVs, so it is likely that she has this. *'Sunglasses:' Increases Lucca's damage output by 25%. Intelligence: Supergenius. At the early age of 19, she has built telepods, fixed and built robots with incredible A.I., discerned Marle's identity, learned how to user future technology, created powerful items from a magical sun stone, figured out the mechanics behind time travel, and figured out Lavos' connection to evolution. Weaknesses: Water damage. She is not as focused on direct attack and is better off with her fire. Her strongest moves can only be performed with another of her friends (i.e. Crono, Ayla, etc.) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flamethrower:' Lucca uses a flamethrower that burns all enemies in a line. *'Hypnowave:' Lucca uses some gadget to release weird waves that put enemies to sleep. *'Fire:' Lucca burns an enemy with fire magic. *'Napalm:' Lucca throws a napalm grenade that bombs and burns all enemies in a circle. *'Protect:' Lucca uses magic to boost the defense of her or an ally. *'Fire II:' A stronger version of fire that hits all enemies. *'Megaton Bomb:' A stronger version of Napalm that does more damage and can hit more enemies. *'Flare:' Lucca's strongest fire magic. Attacks all enemies with an intense fire. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Chrono Trigger Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Time Travelers Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Gun Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Magic Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Hypnotists Category:Sleep Users Category:Technology Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Square Enix Category:Acausal Characters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Tier 6